


from caed nua with love

by ohlawsons



Series: cat nua [10]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pillars Prompts Weekly, very brief very minor mention of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlawsons/pseuds/ohlawsons
Summary: A collection of unsent letters from the desk of the Watcher.For @pillarspromptsweekly 0028: epistolary!





	from caed nua with love

 

Dear Myra,

 

I know it's tough to write. I know I don't send enough letters and you can't ever send any with as much as I travel. That's fine. I don't mind.

Well, no, I do. I love wandering but I hate how easy it is to lose touch. It's not your fault and I know that is all I'm saying.

Anyway, that's exactly why I'm writing. I'm headed to Gilded Vale, over in the Dyrwood. There's cheap land so maybe I'll stay there a while. Probably not. You know me. But who knows. Small town folk tend to be drunk, belligerent, and rowdy as Hel so maybe I'll fit right in.

Kidding, of course. I get in significantly fewer fights these days. Which says more about how many fights I _used_ to get into that how well behaved I am now. Just last week I punched a guy so hard the healers couldn't figure out how to realign the bones in his face. Pretty damn proud of it, too, because you don't want to know the things he was doing to his kids. Although we _were_ both drunk. And the only reason they got me into prison that night is because I was so wasted because after drinking all night, the bartender gave me a couple shots on the house for finally having the balls to deal with that lowlife son of a bitch.

I know, I know. That's not what you want to hear. That's all the news I really have though.

Hey actually what about the children I rescued? That's good shit worthy of being proud of, right? Except by children I mean puppies, and by puppies I mean three enormous mastiffs that are probably twice as tall as me. And you know how much I don't like dogs so that's impressive, right?

Anyway. The caravan leaves next week. I'll try not to get into too much trouble or forget to send this. Once I've got a more permanent place -- assuming I even decide to stay in the Dyrwood -- I'll write again.

 

Love you,

Neria

* * *

 

Dear Eloisa,

 

Maybe I shouldn't be writing. But it's been a while and I was wondering how you've been. I know there's probably no chance of us

 

_[The end of the sentence is thoroughly scribbled out and the rest of the page is left blank]_

* * *

 

 

Dear Eloisa,

 

Hi! I'm sure you weren't expecting to hear from me, considering it's been a while since I left Rauatai. I just wanted to catch up a bit and see how you've been.

Me? I'm doing great. I spent some time traveling, and now I'm headed to the Dyrwood.

 

_[The words_ _“I miss you” are crossed out but still legible, written four times down the rest of the page.]_  


* * *

 

Eder,

 

I'm sorry. I know it's tough, learning what you did about your brother. Or not learning, I guess. My point is that it's hard, and I get it.

Well, sort of. I've never had a brother. And I've never believed in something so much that I fought against it to protect it. Or, something. It looks crazy now that I write it out but you know what I mean, right?

 

_[A series of ink droplets spatter across the page before the next paragraph.]_

What I'm trying to say, I think, is I'm sorry. Because it's tough, sure, but also because I can't help but feel like I let you down. You came to me looking for help and I really fucked it up.

Magran’s fucking fiery ass. This is turning out real “woe is me” isn't it?

Basically I'm rambling, somehow, on paper, because I want to talk to you but I don't know what to say. You're hurting, and I see that, and I want to help. I've just never been any good at solving problems that don't end in violence.

Sorry I'm shit with words.

 

Neria

* * *

 

Lord Gathbin,

 

Keep your grubby hands away from my land. I cleared it out. I maintain it. I pay the wages.

I also fought a fucking huge dragon for it, which, by the way, was the last thing to try and lay claim to Caed Nua. If you want to try, I'll hang your head in the main hall next to the adra dragon’s.

Fight me.

 

Neria Eleri

* * *

 

Hiravias,

 

I wish I knew where you were these days. I miss you, you know. And if you were reading this, I bet you'd be going bright red right about now.

Caed Nua’s still as exciting as ever. You just missed Myra. She stopped by for a few weeks to check up on me. And Eder too, really. I don't know what's gotten into her lately, but she's become very interested in what the future holds for the two of us and apparently, “if I die he gets my cats” isn't the answer she's looking for.

Speaking of Eder, he fucking did it. Remember how he had that crazy idea? Yeah. He's the mayor of Dyrford Village now.

It fucking sucks. I miss all of you. Caed Nua's gotten too quiet these days. It's also boring. I've been reduced to writing letters for fun.

And you'll never even get this because you're off wandering the wilds or some shit.

Please come back. I'm bored and lonely and apparently a little desperate.

 

Miss you,

Neria

* * *

 

 

Dear Eleri family,

 

It's me, Neria. The daughter you abandoned as an infant.

I'd like to cordially invite you all to stay at Caed Nua in the Dyrwood. I don't, really, but I've met Derrin and I’m a little afraid he'll kill me in my sleep or something if I don't do this.

He’d like us to “make amends.”

I'd really prefer if you all chose to remain as small and inconsequential to my life as possible.

Maybe we can shoot for a middle ground and you can just send a letter back politely declining the invitation.

 

Neria

* * *

 

Edér,

 

I’m bored. Like, _really_ bored. Caed Nua is boring.

Hiravias is already gone, but he stopped by yesterday. We caught up and talked and it was great, and then he left and it got boring again. While he was here, I told him about you becoming the mayor, and how there’s nothing to do here anymore except paperwork and political bullshit now that we’ve got the Endless Paths all cleared out. He said he’d try to stop by and visit, and also suggested dirty letters. Something about I “look like I could use the excitement.”

He’s not wrong. I just don’t get it though. I mean, I can see the appeal, but why would I wait for two weeks for a nosy courier to take their sweet time when I can make the trip in half the time and just see you myself? I was hoping to talk myself out of it but the more I write the better an idea it seems. I can’t afford to leave the keep again so soon, but the Steward can always run things, and it’s not like I actually care about the ambassador who’s visiting next week. You know, the more I think about it, the

 

_[The sentence ends abruptly, and the rest of the page is left blank.]_

 


End file.
